A wellhead assembly includes several components of drilling equipment that must be sealingly attached to a terminal end of a casing string extending into a drilled well. Due to the vertical height of the fully assembled wellhead, the casing string is typically terminated several feet below the surface within a constructed cellar. Generally, this connection has been achieved by welding the wellhead to a landing mandrel attached to the terminal end of the casing within the cellar. This welding task is difficult due to the tight quarters of the cellar, the size of the wellhead assembly, and the time required welding the entire circumference of the landing mandrel. In addition, the wellhead becomes fixed after welded so that the rotational position of the wellhead cannot be adjusted to facilitate access to valves and pipes of the wellhead assembly.
Therefore, a need exists for a quick wellhead connection assembly and method for connecting a wellhead assembly to the landing mandrel of a casing string. It is to such a wellhead connection assembly and method that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.